The goals of this project are: 1) to determine the mechanisms responsible for the differences in glucose and lipoprotein metabolism in middle-aged (45-59.9 yr) and older (60-75 yr), obese and lean men with an upper body (waist to hip circumference ratio 0.97, WHR) compared to men with a lower body (WHR 0.91) pattern of fat distribution and 2) to assess, in the obese men, the effects of weight reduction on lipid and glucose metabolism.